Series 1 Episode 2 (The Salty Salty Species)
The Unfortunates This Episode Are: Cyber- His best friend is a toaster. Akka- AKKA AKKA AKKA AKKA AKKA! Matt- He came all the way from Salt Mountain. Adena- Well we know she's Adena but that doesn't give us her name. Mathew- He slays zombies for a living. Unique- Well he's blue so I guess that's something. Floor 6- The Lost Paintings Number of paintings found- 6 Number of paintings destroyed- 1 Paintings in the museum at the end of time- 5 Challenge Failed. Matt left the game before voting could take place. The real saboteur was Matt. Floor 5- Feed Me Lies Fact 1: '''During prehistoric times, the pterodactyl was not a dinosaur. Fed to Phyllis. The answer was True. '''Fact 2: '''Magnets attract all kinds of metal. Fed to Madge. The answer was False. '''Fact 3: '''Acrophobia is so common that babies are said to have a natural fear of heights. Fed to Madge. The answer was True. '''Fact 4: '''The smallest horse is only 18 inches tall and weights only 15 kilograms. Fed to Phyllis. The answer was False. '''Fact 5: '''Smallpox is the only disease to have ever been eradicated. Fed to Madge. The answer was True. Right guesses- 2/3 Wrong guesses- 3/3 Challenge Failed. '''Votes Cyber- Unique because a couple of questions we decided to think about and he was just instantly going "Oh, it's that, it's that, it's that, it's that!", and the last question, he managed to get everyone else to say false. Akka- Cyber because he always contradicted us and at the end I think he tried to make it seem it wasn't by getting it right. Adena- Jack (Cyber) as well for similar reasons, like the only times he contradicted us and had the right answer when was we were all really convinced that it was the other answer. Mathew- Unique because the last one he said it was false 100% when obviously it wasn't false 100% 'cause it was wrong. Unique- Cyber because again, he was contradicting us until we got to that last one, and I know I said I was confident but you know, there must've been a trick to that question. Cyber- 3 votes Unique- 2 votes Cyber got the most votes. The real saboteur was Mathew. The saboteur succeeded and didn't get a single vote. (Note- After the Saboteur reveal, Unique admits he knew it was Mathew but voted for Cyber to avoid a tie break situation). The Voice asks: Cyber, how do you feel about being trapped? Cyber's answer: To be honest, I think it's rigged because I will admit, I was cheating, I had my phone right next to me to look up all the answers; and I have the Guiness Book of World Records right here, the size of a horse. But anyway, the dinosaur one I got right because you said prehistoric and I think it's rigged so I hope Adena wins, and screw you guys! Floor 4- Dead Heads Holes containing zombie heads- Holes marked by signs with the letter U in them. 1st Go- Yuck! Picked by Mathew. (A Zombie Head). 2nd Go- Try Me! Picked by Unique. (Contains a bit of Lunch, not a Zombie Head). 3rd Go- Careful! Picked by Adena. (A Zombie Head). 4th Go- Toads Down Here! Picked by Akka. (Contains a bit of Lunch, not a Zombie Head). 5th Go- Feeling Lucky? Picked by Unique. (Contains a Zombie Head). Right guesses- 2/3 Wrong guesses- 3-3 Challenge Failed. Votes Akka- Adena because she was kinda pushing it saying it was Zombie (Mathew) and I think she said she didn't want me to go down the one I went down when I got bread. Adena- Akka because it was after there were two bad ones picked and I think picking a good one then allowed him to make the final decision and he was pushing for the last one that they chose. Mathew- Akka for pretty much the same reasons Adena mentioned. Unique- Zombie (Mathew) because when Akka and I were up there, he was sort of trying to tell us sort of subliminally what to do, I feel. Akka- 2 votes Adena- 1 vote Mathew- 1 vote Akka got the most votes. The real saboteur was Adena. The saboteur succeeded and kept her identity secret. The Voice asks: Akka, how do you feel about being trapped? Akka's answer: I feel that the others were really really stupid 'cause it was kind of obvious. Floor 3- Wicked Wardrobes Number of Saboteur Alerts- 4 Number of lights switched on at the end- 3/8 All the Lights switched on at the end- No Challenge failed Votes Mathew- Unique because 1: I thought I saw him out of his wardrobe when it said everyone out and 2: he kept on flicking the levers off to make the lights go off when they should be on. Unique- Zombie (Mathew) because most of the lights were off sort of nearer to his door. Adena- Unique because he made the argument about lights being off near Mathew's door which suggests that he was doing it as a bluff. Unique- 2 votes Mathew- 1 vote Unique got the most votes. The real saboteur was Unique. Although the Saboteur ruined the challenge, he got spotted! The Voice asks: Unique, why do you think the others voted for you? Unique's answer: Because when I'm running around, I tried to go for as many levers as I could. I know Zombie (Mathew) voted for me because I didn't quite make it back to my door over here in time and Adena voted for me because I hate Adena- no I don't really but, WHY ADENA?! Floor 2- Fight For Freedom The Caretaker says: I'm so excited, I could mangle a mullet! Questions Adena- On which floor did you play Wicked Wardrobes? Floor 3 (Adena said nothing at all) Mathew- In Feed Me Lies, how many of the statements read out were true? Three (Mathew said the correct answer) Adena- How many zombie heads did you find on Floor 4? Three (Adena said the correct answer) Mathew- At the end of the challenge on Floor 6, how many paintings were in the museum? Five (Mathew said Seven) Both Unfortunates are one step away from the key. Whoever answers their next question correctly will win their freedom. Adena- Name a food item you found on Floor 4. Apple or Bread (Adena said Bread) Adena has won her freedom and Mathew is Trapped! Mathew's Last Words: This was unfair. And I'm still gonna keep on saying that was unfair. Adena's Victory Cry: Freedom! It really tastes good! Trivia -This is the first episode of Minecraft Trapped! to have a female Unfortunate. Adena is also the first female Unfortunate to escape the Tower. -Unique is the first Saboteur to sabotage a challenge but get detected, leading to him being trapped on Floor 3. -There are two challenge adaptations this episode. -''The Lost Paintings'' played on Floor 6 is an adaptation of Ever After's The Lost Invitations, with Unfortunates having to find six paintings in chests and place them in a Tower Museum instead of finding six invitations in envelopes and posting them in a booth. Also, the Voice mentions that unlike Ever After, there are paintings in the minecarts that enter the room halfway through the challenge. -''Dead Heads'' is an adaptation of the challenge Exploding Toads In The Hole. This was later changes to Dead Heads, as the crew could not find a suitable enough effect to match the "exploding toad" concept. -There were two highly controversial moments this episode. In Floor 6, Unique entered the museum while Matt was inside sabotaging the challenge, which was against the rules. This led to "bickering, controversy" as the Voice describes, leading to Matt leaving the game before Unfortunates could vote. -Behind the scenes, Fight For Freedom was very controversial. In the comment section of the video, GiLawTheSparky who played the Voice admitted to deliberately giving Adena easier questions as the two were very good friends (though she was friends with Mathew as well), thus prompting the idea to bring in redstone lamps if both Unfortunates made it to their final glowstone from Episode 3 onwards.